


Encounters Of The Fourth Kind

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Background Relationships, Experiments, Human Experimentation, M/M, Shapeshifting, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "So ... we're in space,""Right,""An' we were taken by aliens,""Right,""An' there's no way we can escape,""Right,""That is just freakin'perfect!"Day 7 of Y-G-October 2018





	Encounters Of The Fourth Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day seven of Y-G-October via this theme list http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving my first Puppyshipping/Violetshipping peice!! ~~With background Puzzleshipping ofcourse~~

It was cold....

Why the hell was it so cold...?

He groaned, shifting a little as he started to wake, attempting to reach up and rub the sleep out of his eyes, but....

He couldn't move

His hands were held down by his side....

That realization was all it took for his eyes to snap open, dread creeping into every vein as his heart started to beat faster, eyes scanning the area to get some desperate idea of where he was

He looked like he was in some sort of lab...

He was strapped down to a cold metal table- well, that explained the chill...- with tight metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles, bright lights overhead

There were some beeping and blipping machines, some flashing lights and plenty of strange looking metal equipment... where in the hell was he!?

Swallowing tightly, his nerves on end, he tried- again to no avail- to sit up

"Hello? Anybody here!? Helllooooooo? Can ya' hear me!?"

"Quit your shouting,"

Well, all that did was make Joey scream- much louder than before

Apparently he wasn't alone in here like he had first assumed, there was someone standing behind him

"Who the hell are you!? Where am I!? Why am I here!?"

"I told you to quit shouting," the stranger repeated, the sound of shoes clicking against tile finally making it's way across the room as the stranger moved out from behind the blonde's head

"No! Screw you, bite me, ya' ain't gonna kidnap me an' then expect me not to scream for my life! If you're gonna kidnap me then you're gonna deal with the consequences! Now let me go before I turn your face into ground beef!"

"Interesting, I'd like to know how you plan to accomplish that with your hands and feet tied down,"

Ah... well... ok he hadn't quite thought that through....

"You don't know me, you've got no idea what I'm capable of," he sneered, gritting his teeth and fighting against the restraints again- uselessly, ofcourse

"Calm down, or I'll be forced to double my efforts," the stranger threatened coldly, his fingers hovering against the side of the able, looking as though he were about to press some sort of button...

Huh....

"I must leave for now, but I'll return soon, in the mean time, lay still and behave like a good experiment,"

The stranger- who, under any other circumstances, Joey would probably find fairly attractive, with sleek brown hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes - simply pressed his hand against what Joey assumed to be some sort of scanner, before a large metal door slid open, and he stepped out, the door closing easily behind him

If there was going to be a time to escape, Joey figured, now would be it

Shifting as much as he could, he peered over the side of the table, trying desperately to get a good veiw of wherever the stranger was trying to press

Sure enough, there on the side of the table was a small series of buttons, each considerably spaced out, but none within his current reach

He needed some way to reach them, he needed some kind of tool or something...

He shifted again, trying to lift his hips up a little higher, a little further, trying to skim his fingers down into the pocket, and upon doing so, he felt the thing that would hopefully by his saving grace- a pocket nife

His heart was racing, and a machine beeping behind him seemed to be racing in time with it, clearly some sort of heart monitor....

He gritted his teeth, his fingers scraping over the folded blade again and again until finally- FINALLY....

_Yesssssssss!!!_

He pulled it out with relative ease, then spent a moment fiddling with it to flip out the bottle opener on one end and the actual blade on the other

He carefully shifted it in his hand until he could take it by the very bottom of the bottle opener, having probably gained about six or seven inches on it as an entirety thanks to both ends of the device being out, before slipping it down against the side of the table

He could reach the first button like this, he was sure of it, he just needed to angle it juuuuuust right.... put a little weight into it aaaaaaaand-....

It failed

Miserably

Crap....

But Joey wasn't one to give up, he never had been and never would be

So he tried again

And again

And again

And again

And finally on what was probably his fifth or sixth try--

_Click_

YES!!

One hand free

And now that he had one hand free, the other three bindings were relatively easy to get rid of

Once he was out, he hopped off of the table and ran for the door, but ... therein came the second problem

The way that guy before had unlocked it was with a hand-scanner, a scanner that almost certainly wouldn't recognize Joey's print, he was a prisoner after all, the entire point was likely to keep him in....

Crap....

Crap crap crap....

Ok, well, time for Plan B

His kidnapper said he'd be back, so all Joey had to do was wait, right?

He grabbed the biggest, sharpest looking thing he could find- apparently some kind of big scalpel- and simply waited by the door

He waited...

Waited....

_Waited_......

And then, finally, the door opened, and the second it did, Joey stabbed the blade right in the stranger's throat, pushing him down and running as far and as fast as he could down the long white corridors, heart pounding, breath heaving

He kept going, through automatic doors, around corners

Kept going, kept going, around and around the empty maze like place, until he heard-

_"Joey?"_

No way.... no way......

Slowly, he paused, turning around and feeling a shock tremble through his body

"... Yugi...?"

No way.... could it... could it really be him?

Could it really be his freind, who had gone missing two months ago?

"Yugi!!"

_It was_

Suddenly nothing else mattered, he put everything aside and ran towards his smaller companion, colliding with him in a huge bear hug and squeezing the life out of him

"Aw man Yug, ya' got no idea how happy I am to see ya'!! Where in the hell are we!? Have ya' been here this entire time? Are ya' ok!?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," his freind promised with a slight laugh, finally starting to wiggle out of Joey's grip and offering him a gentle smile as he pulled back

It didn't do much to ease the blonde's worries, however

"I've been here the entire time yes, it's kind of a long story but... you're never going to believe where we are,"

Well that didn't sound at all encouraging

 

~+~

 

"Space,"

A slow, quiet word

"We're in space......."

He couldn't even believe he was saying that

"Yug.... are ya' really, really sure? I mean, I know ya' showed me the window, but are ya' sure that weren't just kidnapped by crazy people or a cult or somethin' that .. I dunno... is usin' some kinda projector or somethin' to make it _look_ like we're in space?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure, just um... come with me, I want you to meet someone,"

Meet someone? How many people had these creeps kidnapped!?

But regardless, he followed his freind

Yugi was the one and only stable thing in his life at the moment, the one thing that wasn't absolutely INSANE, the one person he could trust

He had to do whatever he could to stick with him

He followed Yugi through a few more doors, down another hall, and then finally-

"Joey, meet Atem,"

When his freind stepped aside- into a wide, lounge sort of room, with a weird looking curved couch, purple carpet- or.. what he dared to call "carpet", it was alot more like memory foam in the floor actually, but atleast it was better than tile- and a few other peices of odd looking furniture scattered about, he didn't have time to question about- he was immediately faced with a man who looked... weirdly similar to Yugi, but taller, and with darker skin and a thinner, more mature face, more muscles, red eyes....

Huh....

"Aibou!! You've returned!" the stranger shouted excitedly, brushing right past the blonde an tackling Yugi in a huge hug

"I was only gone for a minute!" Yugi laughed, though he hugged back, the two embracing like lovers, it was a little... concerning.....

"Come on Atem, behave, I want you to meet my freind,"

That seemed to be enough to finally prompt the other to slowly back off, turning his attention to Joey before beaming and wrapping around him in a tight hug as well

"Hello Freind Of Yugi!!"

_What-_

"His name is Joey," Yugi provided with a slight laugh

"Oh! Then, hello Joey, I am Atem, it's my pleasure to meet you!"

Not knowing what else to do, the blonde slowly wrapped his arms around the stranger in return, giving him a small hug, wich seemed to satisfy him as the excitable stranger finally stepped back

"Joey, maybe you should sit down for a minute,"

He wanted to protest, he really did, hell he wanted to ask Yugi why he hadn't already escaped, but he decided to follow instructions, exhaling slowly and sitting down on the weird curved couch and staring up at the two

"Atem? Why don't you show Joey your true self,"

Atem seemed alarmed by this, staring down at Yugi anxiously but receiving an encouraging nod and pat on the back in return

"Go on, he needs to see it, he needs to know that all of this is real,"

With obvious reluctance, Atem gave a slow nod, inhaling and closing his eyes...

And leaving Joey to watch as he started to _shapeshift_

With only a soft shimmer taking over his body, he went from the appearance of a fairly normal person- well, maybe minus the hair, but that was true of Yugi as well- to something more... _reptilian_

His skin was gold and scaled, he had grown atleast two more feet, with _massive_ golden wings, long claws, jaws full of fangs, enormous horns, a long, thick tail... he looked almost like a cross between a human and a _dragon_

.....

For the umpteenth time that day, Joey screamed as loudly as he could

 

~+~

 

"So ... we're in space,"

"Right,"

"An' we were taken by aliens,"

"Right,"

"An' there's no way we can escape,"

"Right,"

"That is just freakin' _perfect_!"

How was this his life?

Wasn't alien abduction supposed to happen to like... farmers in a cornfeild or something!?

He didn't even know people _could_ get abducted from big cities....

"An' you're just..... ok with this?"

Now he was on the edge of his seat, scrubbing his hands over his face as he stared across the room at his best freind, who was sitting in an alien's lap, getting snuggled

...

By his abductor, apparently

"I never said that,"

"Then ya' wanna go back home?"

Yugi's face flashed shame, guilt, sadness...

"I.. never said that..."

"Then what ARE ya' sayin'?"

"I'm saying that ... there isn't really anything for me there, you're my only freind, Grandpa died last year, the game shop is going under... I'm not in a big hurry to go back, and things are _interesting_ here, I can explore, study, I .. have the chance to study alien life, who gets that chance?"

"Are you studyin' them Yug, or are they studyin' you?"

"Can't it be both?"

Leave it to Yugi to try to see both sides....

"Right, an' this newfound curiosity's got nothin' to do with the thing smoochin' on your neck, huh?"

Yugi flushed- _good_ \- but Atem didn't seem to even be listening

"... I like him, he's... he's kind, and sweet, and unbelievably smart and interesting and-"

" _A kidnapper_ ,"

"No no no, he isn't ... responsible for that, he's part of the experiment too, I mean... granted, he's a volunteer, but that's not the point, the point is that he isn't involved in the experiments like that, that would be Seto, he's the one leading this floor,"

"Seto? An' who would that be?"

" _That would be me_ ,"

With- yet again- a scream, Joey hurriedly turned around and felt himself go pale, staring at the brunette from earlier who he had stabbed in the throat

...

He seemed remarkably unaffected

"Oh, hey Seto," Yugi hummed unhelpfully

The giant pest- _Seto_ \- sighed as if he had just been prank-called

"Atem, please tell your pet to stop calling me that,"

"Why? It's your name," Atem noted, rubbing his cheek against Yugi's back like a cat

"It's my _personal_ name, they haven't earned the right to call me that, they should call me Commander Kaiba like all experiments-"

"Oh please, lighten up, they can do as they please, you _did_ yank them out of their homes for your own selfish experiments,"

"Experiments _you_ are participating in,"

"Voluntarily,"

"Yeaaaaaah, 'bout these experiments," Joey finally interrupted, his face hard, eyes pinched, irritation clear in his expression

"Where the hell do you get off just kidnappin' people an' tryin'a' experiment on 'em huh!?"

"Relax, I choose my participants carefully, your only family members are estranged, your job was unimportant, you had no pets, and the only freind you had is currently enraptured by my companion across from you,"

"So!? Ya" think just "cause I had a dead end life that that means I automatically wanna be some alien experiment!?"

"Perhaps not, but you were a good choice, just like your freind,"

The more this all went on, the angrier Joey felt himself getting

He finally rose to his feet, practically steaming as he glared at the ... the... _alien_

"Just like that... ya' think ya' can destroy somebody's life just 'cause they fit your criteria!?"

"And what exactly did I destroy?"

" _Guys_ ," Yugi suddenly interrupted, sliding out of Atem's lap- clearly, much to the other's displeasure- and moving to stand between the two

"I want to talk to Joey alone for a minute, ok? And wile I do that, maybe _you_ can talk to Atem," he said, staring up at the brunette towering over him

_"Seto"_ wrinkled his nose with displeasure, but apparently gave a grunt of approval, turning and heading out of the room, Atem standing seconds later and following

No one spoke or moved until the door was shut, but the moment it was, Yugi turned towards Joey and gave him a soft hug

"I'm sorry you got involved in this.... I had no idea they were going to try to bring you in too, but if you really want to go home- and I don't blame you if you do- then... you need to make them like you, they aren't going to do you a _favor_ if they don't like you, so ... make them like you, and then .. then tell them you want to go home, I know you don't believe it, but they're actually pretty nice people, and Atem is... _magnificent_ , I know he'll help if you can just make him understand,"

As much as he hated- really, _really_ hated to admit it....

His freind _did_ have a point

"... Ya' _might_ have a point.... what're these experiments though? I mean... do they hurt or...?"

"No no, they're mostly psychological, like escaping from that lab for example-"

"That was a test!?"

"The first of several," Yugi shrugged back

......

Well that explained alot

"They test things like vision, reflexes, emotional responses.... the point is, they're safe, they're not going to hurt, _you'll be fine_ , just... stick with it long enough to-"

"I know, I know, make 'em like me, right?"

Yugi smiled a little then, reaching out to take his freind's hand and give it a squeeze

"Right, Atem will be easy to win over, Seto... well, he _seems_ cold but he's actually pretty nice if you get to know him,"

Yeah, somehow Joey seriously doubted that, Yugi just had the uncanny ability to make freinds with everyone he met, even if those relationships didn't really last past Joey

"You're gonna be ok Joey, I promise,"

Yeah... he just hoped Yugi was right

 

~+~

 

"I'm gonna ask ya' a question,"

"I wish that you wouldn't,"

Joey's nose wrinkled, eyes narrowing as he stared at the alien across from him

"What's Atem here for? He kept sayin' he was volunteerin' to be experimented on but what would ya' need him for when all you're doin's is testin' human reactions to stuff?"

"Is that what you think? I guess your freind didn't tell you all of it then," Seto smirked, setting down the electronic device that Joey could only describe as a holographic book

The scientist had said that enough experimenting had been done for the day, so he was currently in the same room with Joey

~~Babysitting~~

Reading

"Tell me what...?"

"About the other experiment we have in mind," Seto smirked, his blue eyes breifly glinting silver

"An' that would be....?"

Another smirk- great

"The scientists on this ship are focused on one type of experimentation in particular- crossbreeding our species with humans,"

........

_WHAT!?_

"WHAT!?"

"Crossbreed-"

"Please don't repeat it!"

...

A pause

"An' what if I don't wanna be your lil' guinea pig huh?"

"I don't recall giving you a choice, nothing sexual will happen without your consent ofcourse, we aren't animals- actually, even animals on my planet don't act that way- but there are other means of crossbreeding,"

....

_Great_

"So I'm guessin' that's what Atem is for then? That's why he called Yug 'partner' huh?"

"Correct,"

"So does that mean ya've already got my partner figured out?"

"Yes,"

...

"An' can I meet this partner? Assumin' I ain't gonna pop your lights out if ya' even try, that is,"

"You already have,"

.....

Wait, did that mean-

"YOU!?"

"Yes,"

"Don't ya' gotta... ya' know... _like me_ to...?"

That, apparently, made Seto snort

"Why would that be a requirement?"

Great....

A long, loud sigh

_Make him like you_

That kept ringing in his head...

So, taking a deep breath, he stood up, moving across the room and plopping down on the other's lap, faking a smirk

"Ok, ya' want me to do this an' not put up a fight? Fine, but ya' gotta like me first, in fact, ya' gotta _love_ me, I wanna have a relationship with you like Yug's got with Atem,"

A pause, Seto's eyebrows raising, as Joey hurried to correct himself

"Well... ok, maybe not that much of a relationship... but still, somethin', I want _love_ baby!"

Ok maybe he was taking this a little too far, but he was trying to get something out of the alien other than cold indif-

_And now he was kissing him_

Heart-pounding, breath-stopping, slow and intimate kissing... and then... it just..... _stopped_

"That's how couples show affection, correct? That's what Atem does to his pet,"

Joey should _probably_ correct this entire "pet" thing before it gets any further but....

"Yeah," he said quietly

"Yeah but uh... lemme give ya' a few pointers," he smirked, leaning in and pressing his lips slowly but forcefully against the brunette's

So he was trying to make the alien like him, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself doing it


End file.
